NightBane's Love
by ChameleonIsCammie
Summary: Calla doesn't leave Ren at the Union but Shay is a sacrifice. This is how I think their life would play out. Calla/Ren!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have been thinking about this story for a while and really wanted to post it before I continue my other stories and start posting the ones I have had in a notebook for months while my computer was dead. I, obviously, HATE Shay and Calla together, meaning I HATE the way Nightshade ended. I, obviously, LOVE Ren and Calla though. Ren is so sweet and caring, but all sexy and mysterious at the same time while Shay is stupid and reckless and TOTALLY not worth it. You want to know the funny part? I DON'T HATE ANYTHING! That's how badly I dislike him! He is the first thing I hate! I don't even hate Justin Beiber this much! I don't own The Nightshade Series, Andrea Cremer does!**

I climbed out of the car with Ansel. With the Union only two days away everybody was a little anxious, and going to school was not exactly the top priority but we decided it would be the best option. I had just gotten to the lockers when I felt someone behind me and I tensed.

"Hey Calla."

Shay. Dang. I was hoping I wouldn't have to encounter him this morning, or any other morning for the rest of my life. But he was pack so I turned around and slipped on a fake smile and replied.

"Shay." The hallway was deserted even though school didn't start for another fifteen minutes. I vaguely saw Ansel stop and look back to see where I was. When he saw me he froze and then made a step to help me, but I just shook my head at him, telling him I was fine and I could always yell if something happened. He nodded and hesitantly walked down the hallway and turned the corner, the direction of his class.

"So, Calla. I was wondering if you would go to the Blood Ball with me. I know its short notice but I figured we could go to dinner and maybe hit one of the parties afterwards…"

"Sorry Shay, but I'm already going with Ren. He asked me a while ago and I'm only going for an hour or two. The Union is that night." He tensed and I moved to get past him, but he grabbed my arm and shoved me into the lockers with an echoing, "BANG!"

I hissed at the sudden sensation. Cold and harsh. The lockers scratched my arm and a trickle of blood slid down my arm. Past my elbow, my palm, my knuckles, my fingers, past my finger nail, and onto the floor with a loud "Splash!" that rang in my ears. More splashes followed soon after that, and continued to hit the ground until that was all I heard.

"You will go to the Blood Ball with me Calla, whether you like it or not. You don't really love Ren, which is why you're not going through with the Union." His nails dug into my skin and his voice hissed through the pain induced haze. My arms were numb and I was slowly losing consciousness. Then, suddenly, his voice was gone and so were his nails. I could very distantly remember feeling them scrape across my skin and the crash into the lockers on the opposite wall that fall. And then I was slipping down the wall, a trail of my blood staining the lockers I had been leaning on.

"Calla? You okay?" Ren, that was Ren. My eyes opened slightly and I noticed he was sitting on the balls of his feet. The words had, like Shay's, slipped through the pain induced haze and I found enough strength to shake my head no, before my eyes slide closed and I registered the yelling of names, the names of the pack, I realized before I slipped into a kind of sleep that I could feel the pain, and feel myself being picked up by Ren before everything became dark and I could only feel the buzz of pain and nothing else.

******Time Skip******

The first thing I noticed when I woke up from my sleepy haze was the sound of voices. They were arguing about something I couldn't make out. Someone was beside me, mumbling something that I couldn't make out over the multiple voices that were carrying up the stairs and echoing around the room. They were getting closer and the voices had stopped leaving only the loud thud sound of feet walking down the hall towards the person and I. The door opened with a click and a lady sighed.

"Ren, maybe you should go eat something. You skipped lunch and it's almost three now. You need to be able to lead the Bane pack and help Calla when she wakes up and you can't do that on an empty stomach." That was Lumine's voice.

"Thank you, Lumine, for the concern, but I'm quite content right here for the moment." Gotta love Ren.

"How is young Calla doing?" A voice called. Efron, that was definitely Efron. "She took quite the beating." Ren's hand snatched mine and squeezed, probably to reassure himself that I was there and going to be okay. "Why was that? Do you even know what happened? Why he did that to her?"

"I was going to ask once woke up and was willing to answer. All's I know is he had her pinned to the locker with her eyes closed and blood running down her arms and head. Nothing really registered after that." **(A.N. If anyone's confused about her head, remember that Shay slammed her into the lockers, so she hit her head, another reason her head was all hazy and nothing was registering for her.)**

"I wouldn't go to the Blood Ball with him because I'm going with Ren and then we're going to the Union." I said. "So he slammed me into the lockers and dug his nails into my arm. I must have hit my head." Ren's grip on my hand tightened and he asked tightly,

"He asked you to the Blood Ball when he knew you were already going with me, and when you said no he attacked you?" I nodded and rolled my head to look at them. Lumine smiled sympathetically while Efron frowned, obviously angry and upset before he turned to Ren.

"What did Logan say?"

"That he'd talk to him, but honestly if he wasn't so close to Logan I would go myself." Efron nodded and then walked out with Lumine trailing behind him. Ren looked at me and smiled.

"Let's get you down stairs. The packs are worried and really want to see you." I nodded and let him help me out of bed and down the stairs to see the packs.

**R&R. I will update all of my stories soon. Not just this one I swear!**


	2. We're All Screwed

**Alright! Next chapter! I can't wait to be able to go on with this story and make it as good as possible! I don't own The Nightshade Series, Andrea Cremer does though!**

Once Ren and I had gotten down the stairs successfully I was basically tackled and bombarded with questions.

"Are you okay Calla?" Bryn.

"The next time I see that boy he will wish he was dead. But seriously, are you okay?" Sabine.

"He will wish he never touched my sister. Do you need anything?" Ansel.

That was about all the questions anybody got to ask, because the Ren gave everybody a look and they stopped talking and sat down at the kitchen table. He sat down and pulled me down with him since there weren't enough chairs. Not that he cared. Cosette offered me a sad smile, her way of asking if I was okay. I smiled and nodded back before Mason spoke up. **(A.N. Okay, I'm sorry, but I just love Mason and Nev together! My favorite SLASH couple! God they are so awesome! Anyway back to the story.)**

"What happened exactly?" So I told them the story. And they were NOT happy. Ren had tightened his hold to where it was almost painful and the packs had stiffened and their wolves were hovering over them.

"Are you aloud back at school until the Union? I mean, it's in two days and Shay may come at you again." It was a good question to ask. Also one I didn't have the answer to. I looked around the table. It was obvious that Ansel, and everyone else for that matter, was worried what would happen and what the risks were.

"Lumine said that it wouldn't be the best idea for any of us to go to school until after the Union, and Efron and Logan agree. So we won't have to go for a while." Ren answered. At least we won't have to worry about that for a while. "Logan did say that we could have the next two days off, but we still need to go to Blood Ball. No matter what. Other than that we are free to do whatever we want, because he also said we don't have to worry about patrol." A few cheers went up and An asked if anyone was hungry. I nodded and the packs started talking. I shook my head and looked at Sabine. She gave me a look and I got up and stood up and motioned for her to follow. She helped me upstairs into my room and we sat on the bed.

"So what's up?" I asked looking at her. She sighed and asked if I could make sure no one was listening in. I focused ad heard breathing. I nodded and walked dizzily towards the door and opened.

"It's girl stuff, Ren. If it wasn't she would have come to you." He sighed and walked down the stairs and turned the corner, walking into the dining room. I sighed and closed the door, before walking back to the bed and sitting next to Sabine. **(A.N. Pay close attention, because this is really important and ****causes major conflict within the story. It's close to what happened in Nightshade, but very different at the same time.)**

Sabine looked at me with sad eyes.

"I don't want you to hate me but I love him."

"Sabine, I could never hate you. What's going on? You can talk to me about this stuff. You have a guy alpha, so I guess I understand why you're hesitant. We don't really know each other yet. So who do you love?"

"He said he loves me, but I think he's lying. I want to tell you, but I don't want to cause problems if you bend rules for me and it doesn't work out. Ren will be angry if you help me, you know that right?" I nod.

"You can tell me, Sabine. I won't judge you. We love who we love." She looks up at me.

"Shay. I love Shay."

******** Meanwhile, down stairs with Ren.********

Ren's POV **(A.N. Haha, bet you didn't see that coming!)**

"Why can't she just talk to me?" I sigh, banging my head on the table.

"You're a guy, and they're probably talking about girl stuff. She's never had a girl alpha to talk about girl problems with. You need to get used to it. When the girl's need help there going to go see Calla. Besides, now you know how Calla feels every time we go to you to help solve our problems." Ansel shrugged when he finished. Bryn sighed.

"I wonder what she needs help with. Calla would do anything to help us, you know that right." Bryn looked at me. "Even if it makes you angry. If she does something you don't like, look at it from her point of view. She wants Sabine to like her, so she'll do anything to make that happen. It's the way she works."

Calla's POV

We're all screwed.

**Haha, met you didn't see that coming. Like I said, Shay is still a sacrifice. So what will happen? Will Calla help Sabine? If she does will Ren find out? You'll have to wait and see! R&R!**


End file.
